1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car sunshade, more particularly one, which can be hung behind the windscreen of a car to stop sunlight, and which can be folded to cover a front internal board part of a car, which is right above the dashboard of the car, thus reducing reflection of sunlight and preventing the front internal board part from being reflected on the windscreen.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, front internal board parts of cars, which are right above dashboards, are usually made of plastics. Therefore, the front internal board parts of cars will become very hot and fragile, and prone to get deformed after having been exposed to sun for a long period of time. And, various equipments of the cars will be very hot, and the air conditioning systems can't function efficiently. Consequently, the service life of the equipment of the cars will be shortened.
Referring to FIG. 2, when driving in bright sunlight, sunlight will be reflected from the front internal board parts of cars, and reflection of the front internal board parts will be present on the windscreens. Consequently, the drivers can't see clearly through the windscreens, and danger is likely to happen.
To overcome the above-mentioned problem, referring to FIG. 3, a heat-absorbing sheet is made available, which is positioned on the front internal board part of a car to absorb heat produced by sunlight and to reduce reflection. The heat-absorbing sheet includes an upper blanket member, and lower plastic pads adhered to a lower side of the upper blanket member for preventing slip. However, some of the heat absorbed by the heat-absorbing sheet still will travel to the front internal board part, and the equipment under the board part. Therefore, there is still room for improvement.
Therefore, an improvement on a heat-absorbing sheet is made available, which includes an upper blanket member, a lower layer, and a heat-isolating layer sandwiched between the upper blanket member and the lower layer. However, the heat-absorbing sheet can only be used on the front internal board part of a car to absorb heat and reduce reflection, and in turn the user still has to prepare a sunshade for use when the car is parked in sunlight. Conventional car sunshades have to be manually stretched to cover a rear side of the windscreen, and they have to be removed, folded, and stored in a proper place in the car when they aren't in use, occupying a certain portion of the relatively small space in the cars. Therefore, the users still will encounter the inconvenience resulting from use of common conventional sunshades.